


You're my sunshine after the rain

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, and harry is rainbow, and okay I'll stop tagging now, because niall is sunshine, just a fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry…” Niall murmurs after a few minutes of trying to close his eyes and still failing to fall asleep because the noises are still there. In fact, Niall swears that the sounds of the fans downstairs are louder than before. </p><p>“Yeah, babe?” Harry asks, gazing at his boyfriend. </p><p>Niall tilts his head up to look at Harry and suddenly begins to tear up.  “I’m <i>tired</i>. I want to <i>sleep</i>. But I can’t. Please..I just want to sleep.” He says, his voice cracking as he begs for Harry’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my sunshine after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by #letniallsleep hashtag on twitter. It also inspired me to edit Harry's twitter (you can see it at the end of this story.hehe). 
> 
> Anyway, this is just an excuse to write Narry fluff one-shot. Haha. :P 
> 
> And thanks to miss [krank-writes](http://krank-writes.tumblr.com/) for her help to review this story due to my lack of skills to write fluff :D
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Niall loves the fans; he _really_ does. They are truly the best fans in the world. Though, sometimes their habits can leave something to be desired. 

He’s staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to sleep but the fans outside are _so_ loud. So loud that he can’t even block them out enough to close his eyes and fall asleep. He turns his head to the side and smiles at the sight of his boyfriend, who is sleeping soundly next to him. Part of him is envious of how easy it is for him to fall asleep, despite the racket. Though the other part of him is grateful, too, because he knows how tired all of them are with the jet lag. 

Niall sighs softly, feeling completely _miserable._ He carefully sits up and climbs out of the bed, tiptoeing around to get his jacket and slide into his shoes. He glances one last time at his boyfriend, before he slips out to the hallway.

Once he is outside of his room, he stares blankly, not exactly sure of where to go. He can’t go downstairs because of the fans, and he can’t go to anyone else’ room, either, be it the band or the crew because he doesn’t want to disturb anyone if they happened to have actually fallen asleep. 

Niall sighs again, thinking silently on where to go before he remembers the door leading to the rooftop that he saw earlier that day. He begins to wander in the general direction and mentally congratulates himself when he finds the door is not locked. He opens it and finds a set of stairs on the other side, and climbs until he reaches the rooftop. He stays away from the edge as to not alert any of the fans below, knowing that they’ll go crazier if he shows his face from the rooftop. Instead, Niall takes a seat. He stares up at the sky and starts to count the stars, hoping that he can fall asleep after that. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Niall turns his head quickly at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, not having noticed that he is standing next to him. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Niall asks instead. “Last time I checked, you were asleep,” he points out. 

“Well, you weren’t there. I felt lonely.” 

Niall chuckles and shakes his head. “Harry, you’re such a sap.” 

Harry laughs, sinking down to sit beside his boyfriend, looking up at the sky with him. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asks, glancing at Niall to gauge his reaction. He knows Niall is tired, it shows clearly on his face, but obviously the loud noise that comes from the fans forbids his boyfriend from sleeping. Harry wraps his arm around his boyfriend when the older guy nods silently. “I knew you’re going to end up here if you can’t sleep,” he tells him. 

Niall tilts his head slightly, staring at his boyfriend. “How?” 

Harry smiles and shrugs. “You’ll never throw yourself out there because downstairs are full of fans, and I know for a fact that you’d be too nice to knock on anyone else’s door,” he explains. “And I know how much you love watching the stars, so..I made my own conclusions.” 

Niall nods, shivering slightly when the wind starts to blow and _damn_ it’s cold. “You know me too well, babe.” He grins through chattering teeth. 

Harry nods, wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy when he sees Niall shiver violently again. “Look, let’s go back to our room and I’ll help you to get to sleep, okay?” He offers. 

Niall raises his eyebrows and grins cheekily. “What _kind_ of help?” He asks suggestively. 

The brunette laughs, shaking his head and smacking Niall’s arms playfully. “Not _that_ kind of help, you pervert.” He responds. “We’re too tired for that. Plus, the point is to get you to _sleep_ , not to get you worked up and doing _something else_.” 

Niall chuckles and is about to say something when a yawn takes over, so strong it makes his eyes water. He rubs them sleepily and pouts at Harry. “I’m knackered,” he whines. 

Harry pokes Niall’s nose, shaking his head at the blonde’s cute, adorable mannerism and god damn it, he just wants to tuck Niall in to sleep for hours. “Let’s go back to the room, okay? It’s getting colder here anyway. Don’t want you to get sick,” he says, standing up. He then reaches down to pull Niall up with him.

Niall shakes his head, though, refusing to stand up and looks up at Harry with big wide eyes of his. “Piggyback?” Niall asks and who is Harry to even deny that request from his boyfriend? 

Harry crouches down in front of Niall and lets his boyfriend to settle on his back, before he carefully stands back up while supporting the backs of his thighs. “You knee’s alright?” He asks, needing to be sure.

Niall nods against his shoulder. “It’s fine. Now let’s go back to our room!” He says into Harry’s ears, making the younger boy laughs as he makes his way back across the roof, heading for the stairs.

And, upon Niall’s request, Harry makes a ‘vroom-vroom’ noise until they reach their room. 

 

****

***************

“Wait here.” Harry says as soon as he puts Niall on the bed, and starts to rummage through his backpack. 

“What are you doing?” Niall asks confusingly. He watches as Harry starts to move towards the hot water kettle at the corner of the room and starts to make a drink. 

Harry brings the glass to his boyfriend, passing it carefully, not wanting for the drink to spill from the glass. “Hot chocolate,” he tells Niall when he sees his boyfriend’s curious face. He takes a seat beside him at the edge of the bed, before he wraps his hands around Niall’s on the glass, blowing the hot chocolate for a few times before he moves the glass towards Niall’s lips. 

Niall sips on the hot chocolate once the drink reaches his mouth and he can’t help but feels warmth all over. He starts to drink it, blushing slightly as Harry watches his face until he finishes. “Thanks.” 

Harry nods in satisfaction, putting the glass to the bedside table. He smiles at Niall. “That should help you to fall asleep,” he says. “Mum used to do that when I can’t sleep.” 

Niall nods, returning the smile. “Your mum is the best,” he says. “And tell her that she raised her son very well because her son is the best too!” He adds, grinning when Harry blushes at the compliment. 

Harry shakes his head, and then moves over the bed until he reaches his side and pats the space beside him.

Niall follows his lead, crawling over to his boyfriend’s side and lying beside him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso. “But the noises are still there,” he points out, as they both can clearly hear the noises from the fans still. 

Harry pulls Niall’s body closer to him, letting his head to lie on his chest as he kisses it. “Tune them out. It’s what I did just now,” he says. 

Niall snorts, shaking his head slightly. “You did not tune them out. You were asleep because of the jetlag,” he says. “What’s with flying all the way from Hollywood and all, mister superstar,” he teases. 

Harry lets out an indignant _‘hey’_ and pinches Niall’s arms playfully, making the smaller boy yelps in surprise. “That’s what you get for teasing me, mister footballer.” 

Niall laughs. “I’m not a footballer. I just _met_ the footballers. Like you met all the Hollywood celebrities,” he teases again. “After all, you’re _Harry Styles_ : the next big thing in Hollywood.” He continues teasing. 

Harry laughs, shaking his head. “Hey, don’t forget about our promise not to tease each other!” He points out. They did make a promise not to tease each other about all the rumours and speculations in the media, because honest to God, they were the only ones who know the truth about their lives. But that didn’t stop them continuously mentioning it to each other. It eventually escalated to the point of jealousy and their band mates had to hold an intervention to not to address the rumours in the media anymore.

Niall grins, remembering the same too. “Okay. Okay,” he says before letting out a sigh. “I just want to sleep, Harry.” He snuggles closer to Harry’s body. “But they’re too noisy.” 

Harry nods understandingly. “I know. I’m sorry, babe. Do you want me to chase them away?” He asks. 

“No.” Niall says, shaking his head. “Plus, I think you’ll only make thing worse if you step outside and show your face.” He points out. 

“Yeah.” Harry says, agreeing with his boyfriend. He tilts his head slightly to look down at Niall and feels his heart breaks slightly at the sight of his tired boyfriend. His eyes are red from lack of sleep and his face looks pale with exhaustion from all the travelling. Harry brushes his other hand on Niall’s hair and starts to massage his boyfriend’s scalp, making him sighs in contentment. 

“Harry…” Niall murmurs after a few minutes of trying to close his eyes and still failing to fall asleep because the noises are still there. In fact, Niall swears that the sounds of the fans downstairs are louder than before. 

“Yeah, babe?” Harry asks, gazing at his boyfriend. 

Niall tilts his head up to look at Harry and suddenly begins to tear up. “I’m _tired_. I want to _sleep_. But I can’t. Please..I just want to sleep.” He says, his voice cracking as he begs for Harry’s help. 

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s alright.” Harry says gently, wiping Niall’s tears with his thumb. Then he shifts until half of Niall’s body is on top of him and he kisses his forehead gently. “I’ll sing you something and you just listen to my voice, okay?” 

“But..” 

Harry puts his finger on Niall’s lips, shushing him. “Just listen,” he says gently, starting to hum a tune. Eventually he begins to sing the words quietly to Niall. 

_You’re my sunshine after the rain…_   
_You’re the cure against my fear and my pain…_

“Oh my god, _Harry_! Are you singing 98 degrees song?” Niall asks, amusement in his voice. 

Harry chuckles and kisses his forehead “Shut up, you’re supposed to be asleep when I sing,” he scolds playfully. 

Niall snickers and nods against Harry’s chest. “You’re an idiot…A _sappy_ idiot,” he tells him quietly. It’s no surprise how cheesy Harry can be sometimes but deep inside, Niall loves it. And he really loves it when Harry sings him to sleep. 

“Well, I’m _your_ sappy idiot.” Harry says. “Okay, close your eyes, I want to continue,” he adds, and once Niall closes his eyes, Harry starts to sing quietly again. 

_Cause I’m losing my mind when you’re not around…_   
_It’s all…it’s all because of you…_

Harry pauses to smile as he watches Niall’s breathing start to even out. 

_You’re my sunshine after the rain…_   
_You’re the cure against my fear and my pain…_

Harry continues to sing until he realizes that Niall is fast asleep. He places one more kiss on his temple before he blindly reaching for the switch near the bed to turn off the light. He shifts carefully so that Niall won’t be woken up by his movement and grabs his phone nearby. He can still hear the fans outside the hotel and it frustrates him a little because he wants Niall to stay asleep. He realizes that another thing he can do is by reaching out to the fans by twitter. He quickly types put a message and he smiles at the hashtag, knowing full well that Niall will scold him while also blushing because his boyfriend is too damn adorable. Harry clicks on the tweet button, making sure that it is posted before he puts down the phone again on the table. Then he wiggles down and pulls the blanket up until it covers both his body and Niall’s and wraps his arm tightly around his boyfriend’s thin waist. 

He is on the brink of sleep when it occurs to him that the screams of the fans outside have died down and he smiles, knowing full well that they got the message.

[ ](http://s1295.photobucket.com/user/ifzi0531/media/narryoneshottwitter_zpsab63f6eb.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> oh and the title is from **[98º - Because Of You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gAsPT-vgeM)**


End file.
